


Why Didn't You Pray To Me?

by Ohshitmyship



Series: Season 12 One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mary listening to Cass and Dean talk and thinking its hella gay, Talking in the Impala, thats literally just want this chapter is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshitmyship/pseuds/Ohshitmyship
Summary: Mary, Dean, and Cass are all on the search for Sam, leaving no stone unturned. But at the same time, everyone is still trying to adjust to the reappearance of Dean's mom, and no one is having as hard a time with it as Mary Winchester is. She's trying to come to terms with the fact that she's been dead for so long, only to come back perfectly alive. She's trying to figure her son out, especially his relationship with a certain angel....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wanna say thanks for the Patrice because I am really sorry that I haven't updated til now. Like, I had ZERO motivation to do this or any ideas but now that season 12 is up and running, there'll probably be more of these. I'm trying to keep it canon compliant, but idk how that'll work. Also, because of Misha's tweet, I'm going to try spelling Cas Cass, just to see how I like it. I think I do.
> 
> Update: I've changed the spelling. A few people have told me that they don't like it, and I'm not sure how I feel about it myself, so I changed it.

Why Didn't You Pray To Me?

Mary is suddenly woken up from her spot in the backseat. She's not sure where they are, but they're on an abandoned highway, driving back home in the dark.

She's not quite sure what woke her either; perhaps a pothole or a sudden turn. She was a rather light sleeper, it was the skill of a good mother, after all.

She had been in the middle of quite a nice dream, back before she had died and everything had gone wrong. Sammy was in her arms, crying as she rocked him to sleep. John was playing with Dean in the living room, and everything was okay.

But everything was not okay.

Sam was still missing, her husband was dead, and she had been ripped through time after her own untimely demise, only to be brought back again, 33 years later. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that technically, she and Dean were the same age, and she was only four years older than her baby boy. It didn't sit well with her.

Mary sat still, her head resting between the cool window and the comfortable leather seats. The Impala was always a pleasant thing. She focused on her oldest son and the Angel in the front seats, the two of them bickering quietly over the music, still believing she was asleep. She decided not to correct them, sure that she would fall back into her dreams soon enough. Until then, she let her mind wander to Castiel. And more importantly, his connection with Dean.

Her first impression of him, aside from yelling at him to get down on his knees and him being completely unperturbed by the fact that she was aiming a gun at him, was Castiel looking at Dean with pure shock and relief, and embracing him with a soft, "Dean." Her son had happily returned the hug, rolling his eyes before smiling widely and replying with, "Alright, okay." She hadn't quite known what to think, and she still didn't.

When Dean had introduced them to each other, they hadn't strayed more than a foot from each others' bodies, and Dean had simply introduced him as "Castiel" before explaining that the was an angel. She found it odd that he didn't say "my friend, Castiel," or even "this is my boyfriend, Castiel" . In fact, Dean hadn't given Cas a title at all.

They also seemed to have an easy relationship where they talked carelessly and moved in sync, although Cas was still a little awkward. And how could Mary forget Dean's realization about what happened in the back of Baby? He had immediately looked at Cas before looking away again. Mary wasn't sure what to make of that.

Actually, she wasn't sure what to make of Cas. Dean said that he was an angel, and he was very kind albeit awkward to both of them. He had even bought her coffee and offered some words of comfort on her sudden return, even sharing some of his experiences. But he was not what she thought Angels were supposed to be.

When they tracked down the chauffeur, he had immediately gotten violent, smashing his head into the other man's and stopping only when Dean asked him to. He wasn't at all like she thought angels would be like, and she wondered if the others were like him. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

But Dean seemed to like Castiel well enough, and his name had been the one that had followed Sam's when they had gone to the Bunker. If Dean could trust him, so could she. The one thing that really bugged her was his name. Dean called him Cas, but he had introduced him as Castiel. Mary wasn't sure what to call him. Was Dean the only one that called him Cas? Was it a pet name? Should she address him formally, as an angel, or casually, as an ally? She thought it best to not address him by his name directly until Sam did, that way she would know. She only hoped that that would happen sooner rather than later. Mary Winchester wanted to see her baby boy.

"Dean," Cas said, a sudden seriousness to his voice.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, not looking at the man beside him.

"Why didn't you pray to me?"

Mary and Dean both stiffened. Dean shifted in his seat and Mary closed her eyes. From the sound of it, he had twisted around in his seat to check if she was still sleeping. After a moment, he sighed and turned back around. Mary didn't open her eyes.

"Cas, I was a little preoccupied. I mean, my mother came back from the dead!"

"And it never once crossed your mind to call me, or Sam for that matter, to tell us that you were alright? That Mary was back? That you were even alive? We all thought you were dead."

"Ah well," Dean said, a forced cheeriness in his tone, "You know me, I never stay dead. I mean, how many times have I actually died now? Like, a dozen?"

"One hundred and eleven, by my count."

 _One hundred and eleven?_ Mary thought spastically. She was tempted to force Dean to stop the car so they could have a little talk, but that would reveal herself and ruin whatever was taking place between her son and an angel.

"What? Naw," Dean said with a scoff, "Didn't feel like it."

"Remember the Mystery Spot? When Gabriel kept killing you and restarting the day so you wouldn't remember?"

"Ah, that makes sense now. Yeah, good ol' Gabe sure has a funny way of showing his love."

"He does," Cas admitted, "He wasn't such a bad brother. Far better than Michael, at least. But Dean, we're getting off topic."

Dean sighed heavily, "Yeah, I know. Look, before I found her, I did check my phone, but there wasn't any service. And I was about to pray, really, but well, then I found Mom. I didn't forget about you Cas. You or Sammy. It's just, it's a lot to take in. I mean, Mary Winchester has been dead for thirty three years. _Thirty three years._ That may not seem like a lot to you, but to us, well, it's a good chunk of our lives. I was four when Mom died, Sammy was six months old. Now we're in our thirties, still hunting monsters and ghosts and demons, but Mom's back."

"You're confused?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Dean admitted. Mary heard him drumming his hands on the wheel, "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to have her back. More than happy. Hell, I'm ecstatic! I get to have a mom again, Sammy gets to know what it's like to have a mom. But so much has changed since then. Not just the tech, but the game. Vamps and ghosts are nothing to us now. We've gone up against demons, Angels, Leviathans, Eve, Archangels, Lilith, Kings of Hell, God's freakin' sister, and everything in between. And now, we're hunting humans. I barely know what to think, and I've been here every step of the way. Hell, I've caused most of it! But Mom, she just woke up one day, found out that she was dead for over thirty years, and now she's looking for her youngest son, who's been kidnapped by a bunch of English wackos."

It was silent for a while, the only sounds were that of the car driving down the highway and the engine running.

"How much does she know?" Cas asked tentatively.

"Not much," Dean said, "I just gave her the low down on recent stuff. I didn't even get a chance to tell her about you."

"I see. So she, uh, doesn't know how we met?"

"No." Dean's reply was curt and strict, "And she doesn't need to know."

"You're going to have to tell her at some point."

"But that some point is not anytime soon."

Cas sighed in defeat, "You're very stubborn. You know that, right?"

Dean only grunted.

Mary shifted softly in her sleep, careful not to make any noise. Her eyes were still shut and she could feel herself drifting off, but she continued to think about Cas and Dean. How did they meet? Was it really that bad for Dean to not want her to know? What have her boys done in the years she'd been gone? Who, exactly, was Castiel? And what was his relationship to Dean?

Mary had an inkling, but she's afraid that she won't find answers anytime soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
